The present invention relates to a new and improved multi-sheet folded printed product and a method of producing the same.
While the description to follow, as a matter of convenience, generally refers to printed products and methods of producing the same, obviously other types of products can be conveniently handled, and therefore, the use of this term is not to be construed in a limiting sense in any way whatsoever, but merely is to be viewed as an exemplary and desirable field of application for the inventive measures.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention relates specifically to a new and improved multi-sheet folded printed product comprising at least two folded printed sheets which are tucked or placed one inside the other, as well as to a method of producing the same.
Very frequently it is required to open up multi-sheet printed products such as, for example, newspapers, journals, magazines and the like composed of folded printed sheets or signatures placed one inside the other, at the center in order to introduce enclosures. For this purpose it is known to fold the printed sheets outside or eccentric to their center line so that a protruding section, a so-called pre-fold, is formed at a side edge extending parallel to the center fold or spine fold line and which has a constant width over the entire length of the side or lateral edge of the printed product. By engaging the protruding sections the printed product comprising such printed sheets or signatures can be readily or easily opened up at the center. After the insertion of the inserts into the printed product in the opened-up state thereof these protruding sections are then cut away as waste. Even if such a protruding section which is to be cut away is not very wide and measures only about 8 mm, a nevertheless quite considerable loss in paper material results, considering the very large number of processed printed sheets or signatures. Such loss will be reflected in corresponding costs of the processing operation.